hyunsdojofandomcom-20200216-history
Matilda
Matilda is a Dojo Duelist created by AquanaKnight. She is a humanlike cyborg / light green stick figure, with short hair blonde ponytail, she can be seen carrying a brown backpack. Weapon Energized Bracelet : A Electric bracelet , She can shock herself for hasten her body mechanism and abilities short time. Retribution Pistol: A common laser pistol , can reload by her energy without magazine. Knife and Flint : A common knife and flint. Abilities She is a Cyborg made during Pre-Aether 2.0 , She has 3 different fighting styles mixed together to fight against her opponents, including “Berserker style”, “Tactical style” and “Magician style”. Their usage depends on the weather, the opponent’s ability and her system temperature. Passive Skills * Cold-blooded Circulation System : Her system temperature affects her strength and speed. If the temperature is high , she will be stronger than normal temperature and if the temperature is low , she will be weaker than normal temperature Also, because of that , she has heat and cold resistance like cold-blooded animals. * Electricity can hasten her , but it will heat up her system temperature too. * Breathe : She cools her system down by long deep breathing ,and it will make some weird noises. (sometime she will drink water directly to quickly cool the system down) Digital Magic Skills She can cast spells like Magicians , has a 3 different types. speed , Heat and Energy used of Digital Magic Skills depends on power scale , item’s size and duration * Digital Crystal :A primary ability , have characteristic similar ice but there isn't coolness. She can create or overlay this crystal to somewhere as she want. (eg. : knuckle , sword , walls , projectile , etc.) * The crystal will has clearly color and can see outline only at the beginning and it mean this crystal is weak. She can use “Multiplication” to enchant the crystal for more strength and this crystal will have more solid color . * Digital Invention : She can warp-in “complexity” Inventions in “Digital Crystal” forms (eg. : Armor suit , Gun , Gadgets , etc.) , these items have a short lifetime, and will disappear when timeout. * Deep Learning : She can cast real magic skills , but only basic magic. (“Multiplication” is no effect to this skills.) Skills * Multiplication : She can increase efficiency to all kind of Digital Magic skills by charging overtime. * Overload : Overload a Digital Crystal until it exploded. , But it will heat up her system alot. (Can combo with sphere Digital Crystal to create crystal grenade) * Dispel - Cancel Digital Crystal skills. * Release : Send high energy to her body parts for boost momentum shot time. * Spectre :Create hologram forms, by all awareness will in this mind and real body will stay there , no one can touch the hologram forms anyway. * Blink : Warps real body to hologram forms position. Has a long cooldown. * Digital Blast :Explode digital shape around the hologram forms for freeze enemy, will make her dizzy for a while after usage and come back to real body. Backpack Gadget Perks Add-ons Matilda was also given a large backpack where she carries at all time. Inside she has blueprints and instructions for her to create handy devices and store them for fights. Most of them can be seen in her demo such as hand grenades, explosive drones, mini sentries and more. Personality She is a bright-minded, cheerful individual. Matilda enjoys making friends, especially the ones she recently fought. The fresh childlike attitude makes her very open to any ideas, expanding her creativity with no limits, engineering to something out of this world. She is very proud and thankful of her engineer background. Background '-Shining Child' Matilda Colin was born 726 AC in rich and happy family and has a older brother : “Nathan” (Age:7) , Her father “Nicholas” is working on Aether’s government and has a private company founded with his best friend. Her parents is well-know about machine and electronic , Cause Matilda usually like to play with it , and became a junior inventor. Everything is so beautiful because her parents prepared everything for her already...unlike middle-low population class , she really wonder how they facing and solve life problems and continue living on... '-Sleep Beauty' In 740 AC , While Nicholas driving back home with Matilda , fatal accident happened and Matilda became sleeping disorder in a coma state at age 14 ,Doctor said she have little chance to wake up again , Nicholas heavily strained and fear to lost her like his “the past” again , He decide to register “Afterlife Program” , a program for rich people who want to extend life over average human age in an exchange with sign working contract for Aether’s government over years , in this case , Matilda will get new life with new mechanical body instead himself. ..and he just know that accident is not really accident , this is a war declaration from Blackwatch. '-Abandon' In 744 AC , When the operation was done, however, Matilda didn’t gain conscious. Because of the war and evacuation, her parents and her brother decided to abandon her in the basement and evacuated to Aether 2.0 Nathan(Age:25) became a Mercenary after her parents is disappeared , and he must keep secret from parents not to tell Matilda about it and continue living on as the last request.. '-Awaken' In 753 AC , Matilda woke up after sleep beauty since 740 AC , finding herself all alone surrounded by ruins. She found a cassette tape in her bag, listened to it, and found out that everything in the town was devastated by the war. The tape told Matilda to escape from there and go to “The Aether 2.0” After she have listened to the tape, she decided to go through bandits in the Aether Ruins and follow the path according to the tape. When she arrived at her destination, her brother “Nathan” took her to their home together... '-Growing [ Dojo Duel Pre-Season 1 - Season 2 ]' In 755 AC , After many thing is setting up ,Dojo Duel is officially announcement , She decide start her journey by Nathan watching her closely , but he don’t worry too much because Matilda learning outside the world pretty fast… After many years , Matilda feels burnout about the duel and she decide wind down for a while... while she comeback to practice fighting with Nathan , she found mysterious power , that make her want to research about it by join Dojo Duel Tournament , but she didn’t make it... '-Home Sweet Home' After that , she aim at second plan by slowly research and collect spare parts. One day , she gonna try to steal illegal spare parts at Highgate’s black market from “April” , the result is no one get it... When she back home , she decide she will move to Old Aether and help other to restore the city and follow her dream again.. Nathan agreed and both moved to hometown in 763 AC , Surprisingly , Their house is not damaged at all. (but window's mirror whole house is breaked. rip sweet modern house) '-The Second Wind [ Present - Season 4 ]' 2 Years later...one night, she thought that everyone should deserve a second chance to rise, forgetting their mistakes and pursuing their dreams to a new life. Same as Matilda’s parents that gave her another chance before. After that time, she decided to create her own faction, define her goal and gather members across Cier who needed to redeem themselves again.... Battle Vs. Krine - Vs. Arzon - Vs. Loren Ugar - }} Photo/Videos https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=COfqPuFGzfA https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dEPK-0I8NHc Sources HyunsDojo Forum [A | C Matilda] Category:Duelist Category:Green Category:Active Category:Female